Hidden Emotion
by Codvambera
Summary: Zenlya managed to escape with her bending, but quickly gets caught again. She starts fighting this strange emotion she gets every time Amon is near. Is she really falling for him? Rated T because I said so.
1. The Escape

I changed the name from Luna to Zenlya because Luna was a waterbender name.

* * *

No, no, no!" I yelled, pulling on the bars containing me. One of the Equalist had captured me and put me in here. I paced back and forth in my cell, pondering my fate. _My bending is going to be taking away... What do I do!? _I frantically thought. _I can still earth bend, but it's no use if I don't know metal bending too! _I jumped when another bender was put into the cell in front of me. It was a man, who seemed to be a part of the army against the Equalist, and also seemed to be water bender. He showed a large amount off terror.

"What am I going to do!?" He yelled, pacing back and forth in the cell as I did. The Equalist that put him in there replied.

"Don't even bother trying, tomorrow will be too late, bender!" He chuckled, directing it to me too. _So... I have until tomorrow to escape... _I thought. I looked at the water bender, who was still pacing back and forth.

_There must be some way I can escape... _I thought while my eyes scanned around the cell and the room outside it. Everything near me was metal, preventing me from bending. I can try to bend it, but I have no idea what would happen if I did. I decided that it was probably a chance I would have to take, since there was no other option. It was actually kinda good I couldn't metal bend, because if I could, Amon would have taken my bending already.

I put my hands onto the metal wall, which was cold to the touch. I concentrated on the metal, thinking about every detail I could think of. Then, I pulled back, and... Nothing. I growled in frustration and pounded my fist on the wall, sending vibrations running through it. Then it hit me.

I concentrated on the wall again, putting my hand on it. I thought of the vibrations that I had made earlier and thought of the structure I was in. I pulled back slowly, and the metal actually started to bend... A little, but it snapped back into place when I jumped from someone else being put into a cell. I let out a sigh of relief, thinking that I could get out before anything happened. I did the same as before, and I watched as the metal started to peel off the sides, revealing... More metal, but was much harder then the surface. I turned toward the bars, and tried to bend those the same way. I succeeded, and the bars fell down with ease. Of course, being who I am, I had to help the others. I let out the water bender, and then the other bender that seemed to have just gotten into the cells.

Leaving the other benders to do what they wanted, I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. It was a metal door, and I was able to easily unlock it. I rushed down the hall as fast as I could, trying to avoid any Equalist along the way. This would be easier if I knew where I was going...

I ran into only 2 Equalist, since I took some of the 'deserted' paths... And I don't even think Amon was here yet, or much of the Equalist. I didn't fight them, I just ran right by them. Well, actually, I did throw a pole at their heads, but that was all. I managed to escape somehow, and I just kept running without looking back. I even did some earth bending to make sure no one was following me.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and take the poll I started! Be sure to check out paranoiac666's poll too! Really, please do the polls.


	2. Captured

_An Equalist's P.O.V._

"WHAT happened?!" Amon yelled as I brought up the news.

"The earth and waterbenders escaped." I tried to remain calm. When Amon is angry at someone there's no hiding anywhere.

"HOW?!" He yelled.

"It appears one of the earthbenders was a metalbender as well..." I replied. Amon looked over his followers that were waiting for him to show up.

"It was only three." I stated.

"Just _one _is enough to start a crowd." He replied. He turned back to me.

"Who were they?" He demanded.

"Nuan Li, Zenlya Tai, and Qiu Guo." I answered while another Equalist told me their names.

"Have any of them been caught yet?"

"Only Juan and Qiu. Zenlya hasn't been caught yet, but has been located."

"Then go get them." He ordered darkly. I nodded and followed the other Equalist to Zenlya's location.

* * *

Zenlya's P.O.V.

"Yes!" I yelled up at the night sky. I managed to escape with my bending... And I figured out how to metalbend! I fell back onto the grass and stared up and the stars. I was in the forest, and I had no idea how to get back to Republic City, but I was still happy I escaped. As I looked up I wondered why happened to the other benders and if they escaped too, but I have a bad feeling they didn't. I can't go back, weather I wanted to or not. It's too much of a risk.

Everything was going just fine until I heard a noise in the bushes in front of me. An Equalist came running out of the bush and they seemed ready to attack.

"No!" I panicked. _I am not ready to be caught again!_

I scrambled up and started to run away from the Equalist, but 2 more appeared in my path. I backed up and tried to escape again, but I was blocked by yet another Equalist. I was surrounded on all sides, with little space to get between them. It probably wouldn't work, but I tried to dart through the small gap between them. They were too fast and used their chi blocking on me, knocking me out.

* * *

I woke up again in another cell, one that was also made of metal. I tried hard, but the metal was too hard to bend. It seemed much stronger then the other cell. The cell in front of me was empty, causing me to feel a bit lonely when no one came near for a few hours. I listened to the voices from somewhere outside and it sounded like an entire crowd was rambling on about something. I started to worry when I thought if it was Amon's followers waiting for our bending to be taken away. I heard he does it in front of a crowd. My heart started beating faster when the crowd got quiet, and my mind started racing through ideas of what was about to happen.

I felt my heart skip a beat when the hallway door open and someone walk in. I backed up into the back of the cell, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I froze when Amon appeared.

"Despite your latest actions, we have still managed to catch you again." Amon said to me, and I was still frozen in place.

"Don't even try to escape again. You have only started in your bending, and we have you in a spot inescapable from the inside." His tone darkened.

"Lucky for you, there is no reason for me to do anything with you... Yet. You will stay here until something is resolved." His voice sent chills throughout my entire body, which he seemed he realize since he chuckled before he left. As soon as I heard him leave the room, I let out a deep breath and sat down. _At least I still have some time... But how much do I have? _I wondered. He said he wasn't going to do anything to me yet, but I have no idea when he'll decide to take my bending away.

I spent the rest of the day trying to bend the metal, but it was no use. Well, at least I think it was the rest of the day, I don't know what time it was. No one came back after Amon showed up, and I'm very happy about that. I don't want to see any of them for a while. I'm also pretty tired, but I can't seem to sleep. At least I don't want to sleep, either.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, and take the poll I started! Be sure to check out paranoiac666's poll too! Really, please do the polls.


End file.
